The Difference Between a Night and a Day
by OrenjiCloud
Summary: Watanuki and Doumeki are sent on an errand on a hot summer night.


The Difference between a Night and a Day

Orangewillow

_ Disclaimer: Doesn't own any CLAMP characters.. Sadly_

_Warnings: Extremely Graphic Sex between Guys. Don't like..Then don't read  
_

_Italics memory _

**Bold present **

**Watanuki felt hot, he could feel his skin prickling with an awkward combination of pleasure and mortification. Pleasure from watching Doumeki's seemingly effortless advance in his last archery tournament; the way the muscles in his powerful arms flexed as he drew back his bow; the echoing **_**thunk**_** of the arrow hitting the target exactly where the stoic archer aimed. Watanuki's breath catching as the amber eyed teen made a particularly difficult shot. **

**The spirit plagued teen was also feeling a deeply rooted sense of humiliation. It was his own guilty little secret that he came to these damn tournaments of his own free will; unwilling to be labeled a "Doumeki Fan" by Yuko or Himawara-chan he continued to throw his little fits at being "forced" to go each match, hoping that they would mask his admiration for the archer. The bi-color eyed teen stood shoulder to shoulder with the absurdly large group of Doumeki's fangirls. Why in the hell that stoic bastard was so freaking popular with the opposite sex, was something that continued to plague Watanuki. **

**The bleachers which circled the archery competition were filled to capacity, an unpleasant crush of people, a repulsive mixture of body odor and too strong perfume made worse by the oppressive heat of the mid summer day. The spirit plagued teen didn't notice any of this; all of which, on a normal day would have bothered him immensely; rather they faded into the background as he intently watched the last round of the championship tournament. Watanuki bit his lip as he stared at Doumeki, the sight of those quivering muscles, visibly moving under the archer's **_**hakama**_** and **_**gi **_**made butterflies awaken in the bespectacled teen's stomach as he remembered details of last night. **

**Slender fingers clutching the fabric of his dark pants, as a fragmented montage of last night's sensation overwhelmed a very flustered Watanuki. The bi-color eyed teen and Doumeki had been sent on another fool's errand, a mission which could not wait until after the archery competition. **

_With incredibly vague instructions, they walked down the eerily quiet streets, the humid night air caressing their skin as they headed towards the old abandoned pleasure district. The bespectacled teen couldn't help but continually shoot sidelong glances at his companion. He rarely saw Doumeki in anything other than his school uniform, his archery garb or his shrine garments. In the casual clothing he was wearing tonight, the stoic teen looked surprisingly approachable; if one wasn't dissuaded by the bow slung over his shoulder. _

_Lowering his bi-colored eyes to the ground, Watanuki silently chastised himself. His nervous fingers playing with the bag of supplies the Dimensional Witch had provided them with; supplies the teen knew would add to his already insurmountable bill. Lately being around his silent companion had been causing Watanuki some discomfort; in both body and mind. The simple act of their hands brushing by accident was enough to send Watanuki's already overactive imagination into a tizzy. More often than naught, the teen spent his summer nights withering in pleasure, as he dreamed of an ecstasy he had yet to experience. Night after night he dreamed of Doumeki, his pale bronze skin beaded with perspiration as he reenacted scenes from Yuko's more scandalous novels. The archer's usually expressionless face animated as he licked a hot trail up the spirit plagued teen's arched neck, stopping to nip at the thin skin of his collarbone. Every night, in his dreams, he experienced those calloused hands caressing and lingering everywhere on his body; a sensation which made Watanuki so much more sensitive to the accidental touches that happened throughout the day. The most innocent of touches capable of making his breath catch and cause his skin to prickle with awareness. _

_Watanuki was snapped back to the situation at hand by a lowly muttered "Oi!" which drew his attention to the fact that he had walked past the old geisha house they had been sent to exorcize. The bespectacled teen hoped that his blush was hidden by the dark, ominous looking shadows which the partially burnt shell of a house seemed to emit. As he concentrated, Watanuki felt none of the usual phenomena which had always accompanied hauntings in the past; he didn't feel nausea or strangled by ill intentions. Rather as he and Doumeki entered the dilapidated building the teen was assailed by a feeling he knew, but couldn't give a name to. It was something that lingered in his memory, a feeling that was as delicious as it was frustrating. _

_Determined to figure out the nameless feeling which had assaulted him the moment he walked into the once beautiful geisha house, the bespectacled teen completely missed the look of awe which crossed his companion's usually impassive face. Looking up, Watanuki could literally feel his jaw drop; inside this abandoned building deep within a decades empty pleasure quarter, something mysterious and wonderful remained. Contained within the dilapidated outer walls, a perfectly preserved house lingered. Simple, yet elegant decorations adorned the rooms, each large enough for ten tatami mats, shoji screens protecting the privacy of each individual space. There were no decades old layers of dust and muck which one would expect to see in a building which had been empty for far longer than either boy had been alive. _

_Walking through the gently diffused gas lit corridors, the two teens searched for the room Yuko had instructed them to set up their supplies in. Eyes wide in awe, that familiar feeling still racing through his overheated body, Watanuki and Doumeki finally reached their intended destination; the most elaborate room in the house. A plush futon resided on a platform in the center of the room, its silk bedclothes rusting with an invisible breeze as Doumeki silently set up candles in the four corners of the room; and Watanuki set a bowl of water in the north-east "good luck" corner. The bi-color eyed teen felt pinpricks of apprehension as he realized that the arrangement of candles and water was exactly the same as the night of _Hyaku monogatari, _the same night in which Doumeki embraced his gifts as an exorcist. _

_Though the summer night was incredibly muggy and humid, inside the geisha house it was airy and cool; a refreshing break for both of the teens, who were both sweaty from their night walk. Watanuki let out a sigh of relief, as he plopped down on the futon. Yuko's instructions had been incredibly vague, as per usual; but if this exorcism was similar to the night of 100 ghost stories, then he felt as though he was prepared; a feeling he wasn't quite used to when it came to the Dimensional Witch or her missions. His sadistic boss had told them that when the time came, the two teens would know what to do; and that the job would be complete when the candles extinguished. Leaning back on his elbows, the bi-color eyed teen got comfortable on the plush bed, as his one sky blue eye, and his one golden eye roved over the stoic archer. Tonight was going to be a long night; there was little reason to spend the whole time uncomfortable and tense. This particular evening, Watanuki was surprisingly relaxed; his body was humming pleasurably, unwinding enough for him to uncharacteristically smile sweetly at his startled companion. _

_The bespectacled teen immensely enjoyed the look of surprise which flickered across Doumeki's face. Anytime he could force the stoic bastard to react, was a victory. If a simple smile was enough to crack the façade the archer wore, maybe he should smile more often. Watanuki was unable to suppress the exhilaration and desire which thrummed through his overheated body. In this room, in this place it felt less like an exorcism and more like a seduction. All those wickedly ardent dreams had finally caught up with the spirit plagued teen. Just being in the same room with Doumeki and this soft bed was driving the bi-color eyed teen mad. He could literally feel the weight of his companion's firmly muscled body pressing him into the futon mattress, as his strong, calloused fingers roamed his quivering body, touching everywhere and lingering no where; as the archer took him to heights of passion he had yet to reach. _

_It was the futon mattress dipping, which drew Watanuki out of his fantasy; and threw him into a situation much more tempting. Doumeki was sitting next to him on the soft bed, his long jean clad legs stretched out before him. The bi-color eyed teen couldn't cover his sharp intake of air, as his companion's fingers brushed against his own. If a simple, innocent touch could cause his body to react, what would it be like to feel those chronically frowning lips against his? Would Doumeki be aggressive or would he allow Watanuki to take the lead? So many unanswered questions; and the perfect opportunity to find those elusive answers was sitting right next to him. Heart thumping desperately, he considered his options. Would he be able to look his friend in the eye tomorrow, tease his stoic companion as if nothing happened, if he made a move and was rejected? As these worries flew through the bi-color eyed teen's mind, Doumeki shifted on the bed, his lean body coming into more direct contact with Watanuki, chasing all the annoying doubts from his mind. _

**Doumeki couldn't concentrate on the tournament. He could feel Watanuki in the spectator's stand, those intense eyes boring into him as he tried to compose himself long enough to make his shot. The archer shifted, trying desperately to stifle his moan as his thick erection brushed against the stiff pleats of his **_**hakama**_**. Only the spastic, constantly screaming, bi-color eyed teen could do this to him. Doumeki's amber eyes narrowed, as he tried to focus on the target; he had spent a year trying to conceal his lust for his best friend. Until last night, he had thought that he had been doing a damn good job of it. **

**Last night had been… magnificent. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected Watanuki to be so sensual; at least not with him. Doumeki knew, with his whole heart, that the memories of last night would forever be engraved in his mind. As he released his arrow, the dark haired archer turned, eyes clashing with the startling deep blue and amber tinted eyes. The same emotion and need the stoic teen had been feeling since this morning was reflected in those eyes, and it stole Doumeki's breath from him. He hadn't thought it possible but his cock hardened even further, and for the first time he was glad he was in the traditional archery garb, as his **_**hakama**_** hid his aching erection. As he continued to stare at the teen he had sworn to protect, Doumeki couldn't control the blush which spread across his face, as memories of last night continued to bombard him. **

_Doumeki knew, the moment that shy, sweet smiled crossed his companion's face that this mission was going to be very different from all others. The raven haired archer could actually feel his façade of stoicism crack, as he watched Watanuki relax on the plush futon in the center of the room. That long lithe body, which fascinated Doumeki, stretched, baring the spirit plagued teen's abdomen to his hungry honey__-__toned eyes. With the exception of gym class, Watanuki's body was hidden from his sight, behind shapeless clothes which hung from his slender frame. Many sleepless nights had been spent imagining how that pale skin would look, flushed with pleasure, as Watanuki squirmed beneath him. How the eyes, he had spent hours admiring, would look half-lidded and heavy with rapture. How that slim body would feel against his, as he bit, nipped and sucked, searching for the spot which would make his best friend mewl in ecstasy. _

_Doumeki shrugged slightly, as he tried to shake off the veil of desire which had begun to cloud his mind. With the futon sinking beneath him, the archer seated himself next to his bi-colored companion. The shifting of the mattress brought the two teens together, their skin and fingers brushing as they tried to right themselves. It was Watanuki's sharp intake of air, the fleeting looks of indecision and pure want which finally snapped the archer's firmly leashed control. For once, Yuko's job could wait, while Doumeki finally satisfied a longing which had been born in him on a summer night much like this one. _

_While dealing with Watanuki, it was always best to start slowly; to allow him to become comfortable with the situation. This was something that Doumeki had learned quite early in their friendship. If one went to fast, or crossed that ever shifting boundary of what the bi-colored teen felt was appropriate, Watanuki could and often did become a wild animal; willing to bite, scratch and screech at the person or thing invading his territory. Having learned from his past mistakes when it came to Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki was determined to take this slow, and even if it took all night; in the morning, his companion would finally be his lover. _

_Doumeki brushed his calloused fingers against Watanuki's slender thigh, drawing the startled teen's gaze back to his. The archer cataloged the expressions flickering across his companion's face, relieved, not for the first time, that the bi-color eyed teen couldn't mask his feelings effectively. There was no indecision or hesitancy reflected in those large eyes, as the two friends stared at each other. Moving slowly, giving Watanuki plenty of time to pull away if he so desired, Doumeki leaned in, tangling one hand in silky, charcoal hair, before covering those pouty lips with his own. The stoic teen could feel his friends moan vibrating against his lips, as he tilted his head, opening his mouth to Doumeki's questing tongue, his slender fingers digging into the archer's broad shoulder as he clung to him, much like a limpet. _

_Doumeki groaned, refusing to break their first kiss, the archer pulled Watanuki on top of him, the feel of those long limbs pressing so tightly against him was exquisite. Squirming in pleasure, the bi-color eyed teen broke their kiss, panting desperately as he tried to suck air into his starving lungs. Doumeki couldn't help but smirk, as he took in his companion's flushed face, kiss bruised lips and crooked glasses. In the midst of passion, with just one mind numbing kiss, Watanuki became more than appetizing, he became wanton and open…Open in a way that the archer was hard pressed to describe; but the walls which the bi-colored teen hid himself behind came down, and Doumeki found this lack of façade as erotic as any dream of Watanuki he had in the past. With one hand wrapped around a slim hip, he caressed slowly, encouraging his partner to make the next move. _

**Watanuki and Doumeki were lost in memories, as they stared at each other from across the competitive field. Breathing became hard, heartbeats tripled as the tournament came to an end. What had been started last night, in the dreamlike world of the geisha house, would be continued as soon as the archer could get his friend alone. It was the wild, almost feral look reflected in those bi-color eyes which stole all of Doumeki's breath from his lungs. It was the same look as last night, when Watanuki had finally made his move. **

_With his eyes half-lidded with passion, his dark ebony hair mussed by Doumeki's fingers, Watanuki straddled the archer's strong hips, moaning as his aching erection brushed against his companion's denim clad cock, unconsciously rocking his hips forward as he leaned down to tangle his tongue once more with the amber eyed teen's velvet one. The amber eyed archer moaned lowly in regret, as Watanuki broke their kiss; fighting the urge to tangle his fingers in his lover's hair, and yank him back down to continue. But it seemed Watanuki had other ideas as his nimble fingers plucked at the simple white shirt sheltering the archer from Watanuki's questing fingers; a small skirmish erupting as the bi-color eyed teen yanked the shirt over his lover's head, baring Doumeki's tan, smooth skin to his hungry eyes. The bi-color eyed teen licked a hot trail down the amber eyed teen's throat, stopping briefly to nip his Adam's apple, only to soothe the small ache, moments later, with the flat of his silky tongue. The archer tilted his head back, baring his throat to his companion, panting softly as Watanuki continued to trail down his throat, lapping at the hollow of the not__-__so__-__stoic teen's collarbone. The spirit plagued teen pulled back briefly, only long enough to pull his own shirt over his head, before he continued on with his lengthy perusal of the archer's toned body. _

_Doumeki drank in the sight of Watanuki rising above him; his lightly muscled, alabaster abdomen glowing in the distilled light of the candles flickering in the four corners of the dark room. For the moment, the amber eyed teen was content to let his friend take charge, to let him lead. That was until Watanuki's strong white teeth began worrying his already pebbled nipple; tendrils of intense pleasure shooting through Doumeki's hypersensitive body. Using his height and strength to overpower the younger, shorter boy, the archer reversed their positions on the bed; Watanuki now trapped, panting, beneath his rival. _

_The spirit plagued teen bucked helplessly into the strong body covering his. As Doumeki settled between his legs, Watanuki moaned, curls of heat lazily drifting through his body, his senses and nerves thrumming wildly, as his legs spread to allow his friend to settle more comfortably. The charcoal haired teen couldn't help but purr in satisfaction as the archer's comfortable weight pressed him into the soft mattress. The bi-color eyed teen couldn't decide what to do with hands, he really wanted to twine his fingers in his lover's ebony hair, but he couldn't help but clutch the bedclothes in pleasurable pain, as the amber eyed archer bit his bruised bottom lip. If Watanuki had been aggressive while exploring his lover's body, then Doumeki was agonizingly slow, worshipping his friend's body at a leisurely pace. His lips caressing porcelain skin, as his fingertips traced abstract patterns on the thin skin of Watanuki's abdomen. _

_Candles were flickering wildly in the dark corners, as Watanuki finally lost himself to the pleasure Doumeki was awakening in his body. He no longer cared that they were on a mission, in an abandoned house; in the middle of a deserted pleasure district. All he cared about was the ecstasy he was being given, and the lust he could feel building in the heavy lidded archer. The charcoal haired teen's head was thrown back, as he rocked against his lover wantonly. Watanuki was used to Doumeki taking things at his own pace; no amount pushing, prodding and screaming could ever get him to change his set path. And in this moment in time, as his eyes locked with the archer's amber eyes, Watanuki wasn't complaining. With slender fingers twined in his obsidian hair, Doumeki paid homage to the bi-color eyed teen's belly button; before tracing a hot, wet trail down farther; almost to the place Watanuki desperately needed to be touched. His tongue dipping beneath the waistband of his companion's slacks, Doumeki slowly unzipped one of the last barriers between him and his prize. _

_The amber eyed teen couldn't help but smirk briefly at the image of his friend's cock straining against the snug blue boxer's he wore. Doumeki wanted to taste that silky hard flesh, to sample the essence that was quintessentially Watanuki. His continuous staring was causing his the bi-color eyed teen's cock to weep; a sticky wet spot darkening the navy boxers, as the archer pushed the bi-color eyed teen's pants down. Doumeki lowered his head, lapping at the damp material which still covered Watanuki's quivering erection; relishing the mewling moans spilling from his companion's throat, as he freed the quivering cock from its cloth prison. _

_Watanuki screamed his ecstasy to the ceiling, his charcoal hair pressing into the pillow as his slender body arched, his honey and sapphire colored eyes open wide in surprise and pure, unadulterated pleasure; as his lover engulfed the crown of his cock deep within his mouth. Chancing a glance downwards, Watanuki was ensnared by heavy lidded golden eyes, as his once rival continued sucking lightly on the enflamed tip of his weeping erection, his tongue hesitantly tracing the prominent vein which ran up the underside of his cock; the stoic archer growing more confidant as his panting lover's hips bucked under his ministrations. The spirit plagued teen couldn't help but cry out his lover's name in desperate, broken pleas; as the pleasure built from the onslaught of Doumeki's lips, fingers and tongue working in tandem to drive him over the edge. _

_Consumed by the fire burning its way through his body, Watanuki didn't initially notice the change of atmosphere in the elegant bedroom. For once in his life, the spirits which had plagued him since childhood were pushed from his conscience; replaced with Doumeki and the sensations his soon to be lover had awakened in his body. It was the archer who noticed the changes __wre__aked by what they had been sent to exorcize. He lifted his dark head from his task, pearls of Watanuki's precum littering his lips, as he calmly observed the not so new phenomenon. A tempestuous wind ripping the delicate material of the shoji screens as it whipped around the room, the candles' flames dancing wildly, throwing menacing shadows on the walls, before they were extinguished one by one. _

_As the teens were plunged into darkness, the tempest which had __wre__ak__ed__ havoc on the room calmed, leaving the room with an unnatural stillness, and a silence, only broken by Watanuki ranting, as he tried to cover himself with a discarded shirt. Doumeki didn't bother to plug his ears as he searched through the supply bag for the flashlight so thoughtfully provided by the Dimensional Witch. The bi-color eyed teen's rant was winding down as he straightened his clothes. The archer could barely hear his lover's low grumblings, as he flicked the flash light on. Watanuki's mumbles were silenced as they looked around the once splendid room. The walls were deteriorating, water stains running down the aging plaster from the almost non-existent roof. The rice paper in the shoji screens was ripped and tattered, and appear to have been that way for quite some time. _

_Only the futon appeared to be unchanged, yet Watanuki quickly rose to his shaky legs. His charcoal hair mussed, his cherry red lips bruised; the spirit plagued teen quickly busied himself gathering the candles and bowl; refusing to look at the bed he had been withering on only moments ago, avoiding Doumeki's direct amber gaze as he stuffed the supplies into the bag. Joining the bi-color eyed teen, the two friends silently left the once elegant room, and the geisha house. They walked through the steamy night amidst an uncomfortable silence. Watanuki stared at the pavement without truly seeing it, as he thought about what just happened between him and his rival. _

_Every kiss, caress, and moan was engraved in his memory. The spirit plagued teen couldn't help but blush as he recalled just how aggressive he had been, how wanton he had acted. The way his body had reacted to the archer, how it was reacting even now. Watanuki looked up as they reached the alleyway next to Yuko's shop, without thought his feet had carried him to the one place he knew he could get answers…No matter how much he might have to add to his already large bill. The blue and golden eyed teen turned to bid his friend good night, only to be pushed harshly against the brick wall, one large hand cradling his head so as not to knock him unconscious; the lips he had craved for so long, tenderly kissing him. It took Watanuki a moment to adjust to the dichotomy of being held and kissed so tenderly, while being pressed between the rough wall and Doumeki's hard body. As he opened his mouth to allow the questing tongue in, he carelessly dropped the bag of supplies; unmindful of the priceless bowl it contained. _

_Moaning softly, Watanuki wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders he had learned to lean on, his nimble fingers playing with the archer's short hair; as he deepened the kiss. Doumeki pressed closer still to the slender body of his friend, knowing that it was time to leave him, yet unable to physically tear himself away. It was Watanuki who broke their wet kiss, as he collapsed against the wall, his legs weak; as he tried to suck air into his oxygen starved lungs. The two teens stood there for several minutes, staring at each other, before Doumeki bent down to pick up the bag, shoving it into his friend's hands. The archer gently nudged Watanuki towards Yuko's shop; a softly murmured farewell exchanged as they went their separate ways. Both content with the knowledge they would see each other in the morning. _

_Watanuki slumped in a boneless heap against the closed door of the Dimensional Witch's shop, not terribly surprised to find Yuko waiting for him; glass of sake in hand. The tall, raven haired witch was smirking at her part-timer; amused by his disheveled appearance and thoroughly kissed lips. Her knowing smirk turning into concern, as Watanuki stared at her with eyes full of dismay and trepidation. "Was it the spirits in that house that made Doumeki kiss me?" the bi-color eyed teen questioned in a small, trembling voice; needing to know the answer but dreading it all the same. "No. That particular place feeds off existing feelings of lust and love Watanuki. It may have set the stage for seduction; but your feelings and actions, as well as Doumeki's, were your own. With a hundred caresses you and Doumeki fed it more than it has eaten in several decades; allowing it to rest." Yuko murmured, as she led the teen, who was more used to taking care of the witch, to the room she had Moro and Maru prepare. _

_Showing one of her rare moments of concern for Watanuki, Yuko waited until the exhausted teen was asleep, before leaving him to his rest. The Dimensional Witch sat in her settee, pouring herself another glass of sake, her long fingers fiddling with the bag of supplies she had generously provided her part__-__timer with. It was true, that bowl was priceless…But seeing that kiss between Watanuki and Doumeki was payment enough for a broken bowl. After all what is pottery compared to love? _

**As Watanuki stood in the sweltering heat of the mid summer day, his mismatched eyes locked with the amber eyes of the teen who had started out as his rival, but somehow became something precious; he couldn't help but think of Yuko, and her favorite word. **_**Hitsuzen **_**was an odd thing after all. At this moment in time, his destiny didn't seem like such a bad thing. With a knowing look in his eyes, Doumeki continued to hold his gaze; even as he was surrounded by a hundred screaming fangirls. What had been started last night would be continued, much sooner than the archer realized. When the two teen's heated gaze was broken by the crowd hovering around the triumphant archer, Watanuki left the spectators' stand, knowing that Doumeki would come to him, no matter where he was; as he always had. The archer had always shown his love by protecting Watanuki; whether by putting himself in danger, or simply waiting for the bi-color eyed teen, and walking him to and from school. That love had been there from the beginning, only Watanuki now realized he had been too blind to see it. As Watanuki headed towards the empty locker room, he realized it was now his chance to show his amber eyed companion how much he loved him as well. And if there was one thing Watanuki had learned in the time he had spent with Doumeki... he loved surprises.**

**Half an hour later…**

**Having finally broken free from the hordes of fangirls which had swarmed him the moment the tournament was over; Doumeki was finally safely inside the empty locker room. As he stood under the hot spray of the shower, the archer couldn't help but moan softly, as the water soothed his tight, achy muscles. He leaned forward, allowing the spray to soak his hair and back as he braced himself against the wall with his hand, his amber eyes closed as he tried to relax completely. Doumeki had been unusually tense since he had left Watanuki at the time-space witch's shop the night before. He had not only suffered from physical frustration, but mental frustration as well. Just imagining Watanuki trying to talk himself out of what happened at the geisha house, made Doumeki's gut clench with something akin to fear. The thought that what might possibly be the best night of his life would be completely dismissed, scared him more than any of the spirits he and Watanuki had exorcized. Though, if this afternoon was any indication, his anxiety had been completely unfounded. A pair of intense, lust filled eyes had soothed his worries. **

**The thundering of the shower drowned out a small gasp of appreciation, allowing Watanuki to linger in the entrance unnoticed; his mismatched eyes roving over the naked form of the archer. Last night he had learned the feel of that muscular chest and strong arms; but seeing his friend under the flickering fluorescent lights of the shower room was illuminating in more than one way. Rivulets of water streamed down Doumeki's strong back, down the supple curves of his ass; before meandering down his muscled legs and pooling beneath his feet. Seeing the golden eyed archer like this, magnificent in his nakedness, yet vulnerable**** stirred Watanuki's possessive urges; the need to mark Doumeki, to declare to the world that the archer was his, was born in that moment. **

**Doumeki started as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist, his golden eyes opening wide as he recognized both Watanuki's touch and his unique scent. Groaning lowly, the archer leaned back into the slender body of his soon-to-be lover, as the bi-color eyed teen trailed open mouth kisses up the curve of his spine. Watanuki purring as he luxuriated in the damp, silky skin stretched over hard, sinewy muscle and bone. The stoic archer could feel tendrils of heat curling through his body, pooling in his gut. With nimble fingers, Watanuki traced abstract patterns on the thin skin of his amber eyed companion, coming dangerously close to Doumeki's cock. With one hand braced against the shower wall for support, his rich, honey colored eyes closed in pleasure; the archer let his friend slowly torment his body with his feather like touches. **

**As Watanuki grew bolder, so did his caresses. His slender fingers wrapping around Doumeki's weeping cock, as the obsidian haired teen licked the soft skin of the archer's nape, sucking on the sensitive skin, before biting down, hard. Doumeki jerked at the abrupt application of pain mingled with blood tingling pleasure, growling as his companion soothed the welt with his tongue. The taller teen rocked his hips into the playful hand which encircled his erection, his barely leashed control hanging by threads. **

**Watanuki's slender hand reluctantly left the archer's cock, as he trailed around his heavy eyed companion, sinking to his knees in front of Doumeki. With his mismatched eyes locked on his friend's half-lidded amber eyes, Watanuki began to slowly explore his lover's cock with his lips, fingers and tongue. Hands wrapped around the thick base of the archer's erection, the spirit plagued teen traced the thick vein running up the underside of Doumeki's cock with his lips, until he reached the red, engorged tip. His tongue darting out to taste the precum oozing from the slit, Watanuki couldn't help but purr as the bitter, slightly salty fluid hit his sensitive taste buds. His strong fingers twining in charcoal hair, Doumeki rocked his hips instinctively, as his companion hesitantly swallowed the head of his cock; that clever tongue dipping into the slit once more, before taking the archer's thick erection deeper into his mouth. Enclosed in that wet heat, Doumeki couldn't help but tighten his fingers into his lover's dark hair; his own head tilting back as he thrust his hips forward, groaning loudly at the delicious sensation of being eaten alive. **

**When Doumeki couldn't handle one more moment of his companion's delicious torment, he pulled Watanuki up, pressing him harshly against the slippery shower wall. With the water still rushing around them, Doumeki crushed his lips against the bi-colored teen's swollen, cherry red lips. Watanuki opened his mouth, allowing the archer to tangle their tongues together in a frantic dance; Doumeki growling as he tasted himself on his companion's tongue. With his slender arms wrapped around his friend's broad shoulders, the shorter teen strained to get closer still to his golden eyed lover. **

**With one large hand entangled in raven hair, Doumeki tipped his friend's head back, attacking the delicate skin of Watanuki's throat with his teeth and tongue. Nipping painfully at the salty, moist skin, the archer was unmindful of the red welts being drawn down his back, as the bi-color eyed teen moaned and thrashed against him in pleasure. Calloused fingers slipped free from Watanuki's dark hair, trailing delicately down an enraptured face, before hovering around the teen's lips. Finally understanding what it was the archer wanted, the haunted teen allowed the two fingers entrance into his mouth. Doumeki couldn't help but moan, as Watanuki stared at him with his mismatched eyes, as he sucked hungrily on the archer's fingers. Pulling his liberally lubricated fingers free, Doumeki let his fingers rest against his lover's plump lower lip, before leaning in and kissing him gently.**

**Doumeki pressed his body tightly against Watanuki's, swallowing the teen's gasp of pain with his lips, as he pressed one finger into his tight, puckered entrance. The archer's free hand stroking the supple curve of the teen's hip, in a soothing motion. Agonizingly slow, the archer began to prep his lover for what was about to breach his virgin entrance. One finger; then two as the bi-color eyed teen began to rock against the finger inside of him. Doumeki must have brushed against something amazing, as Watanuki arched against him, his scream of ecstasy echoing against the tiled walls. With his name clinging to the sobbing lips of his lover, Doumeki pulled his fingers free from the loosened entrance, as he dragged Watanuki's hand to his cock, encouraging his incoherent friend to spread his precum down his throbbing erection. **

**Mourning the loss of being filled by Doumeki's fingers, Watanuki broke free from their embrace; only to turn and face the shower wall. With his slender fingers grasping for purchase against the steamy, wet tile; back arched, the bi-color eyed teen looked over his shoulder at the archer. Drawn to those half lidded mismatched eyes, Doumeki could feel the moment his prized control snapped. He positioned his cock at his lover's entrance, pressing in slowly; mindful of hurting his friend, even as he wanted to pound into that lithe body. Watanuki quivering with an odd mixture of pain and indescribable pleasure, as the archer continued to penetrate him. Part of him wanted to scream, rant and demand that Doumeki get his abnormally large cock out of his body, as it was splitting him in two…Another, more primal part of him needed it, craved it…the haunted teen's primal side winning out. **

**Doumeki paused the moment he was fully sheathed inside Watanuki's body, allowing his friend to adjust, and to savor the sensation of those hot walls convulsively tightening around his cock. It took every ounce of the archer's control not to thrust mindlessly into that delicious heat. After what felt like forever, Watanuki finally began to relax, hips rocking experimentally. Taking this as a sign to continue, the golden eyed teen began a slow, steady rhythm, his hands tilting his lover's gyrating hips as he searched for the spot which had brought his bi-color eyed friend so much pleasure earlier. Watanuki growled his approval, toes curling, as he tried to find purchase to thrust back into the increasingly powerful strokes. **

**Doumeki pulled almost entirely out of his lover, only the tip of his cock embedded; before thrusting deeper and harder, grazing that elusive spot once more. The archer could feel his impending orgasm, and with an agonized moan, he wrapped his strong fingers around Watanuki's neglected erection. Pumping in time with his thrusts, the archer growled as he felt his companion's seed spill over his hand; those silky walls milking his cock dry as he spurted his release inside his quivering lover. **

**Watanuki felt Doumeki carefully pull free, before dragging them both bonelessly to the shower floor, the mismatched eyed teen wrapped in the strong arms of the archer. Even though the water had turned lukewarm, neither teen could muster the strength to leave the comfort of each other's arms; as they sat there, trying to catch their breath, and calm their erratic heartbeats. After what felt like an eternity, Doumeki pulled them to their feet, leading his lover out of the steamy shower room. Reverently, the archer dried Watanuki's body with a slightly scratchy towel, before allowing him to dress in the clothing the bi-color eyed teen had left folded on the bench in front of the lockers. **

**Slightly apprehensive of what would happen now, Watanuki turned to his fully dressed lover, and simply stared at him; for once in their turbulent friendship, struck quite speechless. Doumeki couldn't help the smirk which crossed his face as he stared back at his friend and lover. If this is what it took to keep the teen from ranting at him at every turn, he was going to be doing this a lot…On second thought, if he had any choice in the matter; they were going to be doing this quite often anyway. The golden eyed archer leaned into his lover, and fittingly enough, made the first move towards the next step in their relationship. Rather than the kiss he had been expecting, Watanuki received a simple declaration of love; filling him for the first time with a hope he hadn't realized he had been missing. Still struck speechless, Watanuki could only continue to stare at the archer; the walls which Doumeki had detested from their first encounter, absent. Understanding his lover better than anyone, Doumeki simply smiled, brushing his fingers against his friend's lips, before leaning in closer to kiss Watanuki sweetly. **

**Blushing madly, Watanuki took hold of Doumeki's hand as they exited the locker room. Though they had just been as intimate as two people could be, the spirit plagued teen couldn't help the shy, sidelong glances he sent towards the stoic archer. For the first time since his parents' death, the teen felt complete and at peace with himself and his situation. In the future, even if he was still besieged by spirits, he knew he would always have Doumeki there with him; getting in his way, and always, somehow in the end, saving him from not only spirits, but himself. As the two teens left the dark room and entered the bright light of day, one word seemed to echo aro  
und them…**_**Histuzen…**_

_** A/N: This was written for a contest, I hope everybody enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**_


End file.
